Wet and Wild
by bleedforyou
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy knows what he wants, but how exactly to get there?  Harry/Scorpius


**Title:** Wet and Wild  
><strong>Author:<strong> **bleedforyou1**  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Prompt #136 submitted by **kitty_fic**  
><strong>Pairing(s):<strong> Harry/Scorpius  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Warning(s) (Highlight to view):<strong> *Shower!sex, age disparity (45/19)*  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 2,090  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Scorpius Malfoy knows what he wants, but how exactly to get there?  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Thanks to F & L for the awesome beta jobs! And to Kitty, for the great prompt *grins*.

"Make sure to lean forward as much as possible, especially when trying to catch the snitch," Harry directed, placing one hand on the small of the Cannon's newest Seeker's back. "Tighten your knees against the broom."

"Harry, I know I asked for you to teach me, but-"

"Begged, more like it," Harry muttered, curling his fingers back onto his own broomstick as they hovered in the warm summer heat.

"Okay, begged. But I thought you were going to show me some cool tricks! Like how to do the Wronski Feint or something!"

"You asked me to show you how I won tournaments back when I was a Quidditch player, did you not?"

"Well, yeah, but—"

"No time for buts. Give me 20 laps, high speed, and I think we're done for the day. I do have a life, you know," Harry teased.

Scorpius muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "a life of one night stands" before zooming off.

Harry watched as the man whipped across the stadium, his blond hair flying and his whole body full of grace, excellence and the same ambition that Harry knew possessed every Malfoy. He had received his mother's nose and his father's pointed chin, making him look slightly angelic—if it weren't for the mischief in those light grey eyes.

When Scorpius had first befriended Harry's youngest son, Albus, in their third year at Hogwarts, Harry thought they acted more like lovers. It was clear, however, that while Scorpius did fly for men, his own son did not. He was happy that they had remained friends throughout their years, because Scorpius made Albus laugh and behave like the youngster he was.

Now that they were both 19 years old, it seemed as if the world was theirs for the taking, considering that Al was now a trainee Healer with enough determinism to save the world and Scorpius was taking the Quidditch world by storm. No one had seen a better Seeker since Harry himself, they all said.

As he walked back to the Cannon's locker room, Harry reminisced over the days of when _he_ had been 19. He had left the War shaken but relieved it was finally over and went straight into playing for Puddlemere United. After a few years, when Lily was only nine, Ginny asked him for a divorce, once they both realized that perhaps they weren't right for each other. Harry had quit playing Quidditch and came home, taking care of his kids while Ginny went out and became a reporter for the same field he used to play in.

Now, as a 45 year old divorced man, he was living an easier lifestyle, training younger men to be better Seekers and sometimes, when Harry was feeling lonely, to be better lovers. He had taken many of his trainees to bed, because there was nothing like the young, Quidditch-toned flesh and the fiery determinism in all of their eyes.

_This, of course, will need to be a different case_, he thought to himself as he put his broom and bag down on a bench. No matter how gorgeous, fit and perfect Scorpius Malfoy was, Harry could _not_ sleep with his son's best friend. That kind of one night stand was not only probably immoral, but it would never work.

Sighing, Harry pulled off his Quidditch gear and turned on the faucet to the closest shower to him. Usually, he simply went back to his lonely flat to shower and change, but this time he was too sweaty and too tired to make it back home. He took off his remaining clothing and stood underneath the hot shower spray, basking in the warmth. Reaching down to grab his cock, he thought of silky blond hair and pale skin as he slowly started to stroke himself. No one ever said fantasies were off limits.

***

Scorpius Malfoy was many things—gorgeous, intelligent, persistent, elegant and witty, not to mention self-assured, of course—but one thing he was _not_ was a quitter. Despite the gruelling and menial tasks Harry was giving him, he refused to quit. He simply could not show weakness in front of the one man he had fancied since he had first realized he was as gay as a fairy dancer.

He still remembered his father's face when he had somehow discovered Scorpius' diary and read about his feelings towards "the original Potter terror", as he said. Scorpius had only been fifteen, but he knew that he _wanted_ Harry Potter.

This was how he had come into the position of being Harry's new student. He knew that Harry constantly slept with his trainees, so, in a last ditch attempt to get closer to him, Scorpius had begged to be trained by him. He had succeeded, largely due to the fact that Al was a sweetheart and always got his way with his parents, being the persuasive little bugger he was.

Albus had first been very doubtful, stating that Scorpius was better off _not_ getting too close.

"You're going to try and sleep with him, aren't you?" Al had asked over pizza and wizard's chess one night while James and Teddy were in the kitchen getting drinks.

Scorpius had stared at him carefully, searching those gorgeous green eyes, so like his father's, for a hint of sadness or anger.

"Would you be angry if I did?"

Al scoffed, letting out a small smile. "Like that would stop you!"

"It would definitely give me pause…"

"Nah." Al shook his head good-naturedly. "I mean, I just don't want him to break your heart, Score. Dad only does one night stands."

To this, Scorpius had only one reply. "I'm a Malfoy, remember? I can convince him."

After working with Harry for three weeks, however, it seemed as though he was really getting nowhere in the shag-me-right-now department. Harry was constantly going home after practices, refusing dinner offers and even looking away when Scorpius would take his shirt off. He had burned in shame at the thought of Harry just _not_ being interested, but sometimes… sometimes it seemed as if Harry would watch him with a dark stare and it gave him a feeling, as if he wasn't the only one who _wanted_ something. Or someone.

So, when Scorpius walked into his usual shower stall and saw none other than Harry _touching his cock_, Scorpius could do no more than gasp in surprise and arousal.

Thankfully, Harry had not heard his gasp, too busy holding his glorious…mouth-watering…amazing cock and moaning sinfully. It was all very new and wild to Scorpius, who was still a virgin—not that he had been saving it for Harry or anything. Of course not.

How could Harry do _that_ when he knew Scorpius was going to come in at any moment to take a shower here as well? Unless Harry just thought that Scorpius Apparated home as well?

_Why the hell are you thinking so hard right now? Shut up and watch!_ Scorpius' more intelligent side told him, and boy, did he watch.

He watched the water stream down that gorgeous, tight, fit body and it was almost as if every single wet dream he had about Harry had manifested itself into reality. His eyes were roving up and down his figure, but they constantly stopped at his cock, where Harry was pulling the foreskin back a little bit and then pulling one finger down the slit. _Just the same as I do it_, Scorpius thought dizzily.

He was not new to a man's body, of course. He had given and received much pleasure throughout Hogwarts and recently. But this, this really caught him off guard. Trying to tear his eyes away, Scorpius realized that Harry could see him at any moment and find out what a pervert he was. Before he backed away, however, he heard Harry moan one, breath-taking word.

"Scorpius."

Scorpius' whole body clenched and his heart thudded painfully. This was it. This was his _one chance_ to show Harry how much he wanted him. And now he had proof that Harry wanted him as well.

He ripped his clothing off quickly, trying to be discreet even though he felt his blood racing. Quickly stepping into the shower stall, he bit his lip and gathered his courage. There had to be some of it down there, even though he was a Slytherin.

"You called?"

Harry whipped around and stared at him through the falling water, looking every bit like the manly hero that Scorpius always dreamed of.

"Scorpius! What are you doing here? I, er, you—"

"Is this how you charm all of the other men?" Scorpius smirked, walking closer and tipping his head back underneath the water.

"You shouldn't—we can't," Harry was rambling, but Scorpius looked up and pushed his damp hair back, placing one hand on either side of the other man.

"You're Harry Potter, you can do whatever you _want_. And considering you just moaned my name while stroking your dick, you apparently want me."

Harry stared at him and suddenly, he was kissing Scorpius with a fire that no one else had ever given him.

***

He might as well have thrown his entire Gryffindor memorabilia away in the fire, considering his utter lack of strength or bravery. Harry was kissing Scorpius as if he needed him to survive, not air. Throwing caution to the wind, he quickly stepped forward, bringing them both under the shower's water pressure.

And Scorpius, damn it all to hell, was the best kisser that Harry had felt in such a long time, that he felt as though his dick was ready to come all over, regardless of age or time. He had always known it would be like that, if he ever did manage to get his hands on the youngest Malfoy. But he always regarded it as something shameful, something to never actually happen, because damn, he wasn't _that_ big of a pervert, was he?

But the way that Scorpius was leaning into him and, fuck, practically _humping_ against him, Harry was ready to wear a t-shirt emblazoned with "PERVERT" if he got a chance to do this again. And again, and again, preferably. He stroked his hands down Scorpius' long, lithe frame, taking into account the muscles and taut, young skin. It was like touching a world famous supermodel, really.

Harry pulled one of those long, graceful legs up, hooking it over his hip and pressed Scorpius back against one of the shower walls. His breathing hitched as Scorpius grabbed a handful of Harry's hair and pulled his head back, leaning forward to bite his neck roughly. Who knew Scorpius was such an animal? It turned Harry on like no other. He quickly reached down and grabbed both of their cocks in his hand, rubbing them together.

The keening, breath-taking moan that Scorpius let out sent Harry into a wild frenzy, and he pulled at their dicks, knowing that this experience would forever be engrained into his brain. After only a few more tugs, they were both coming, one after the other, tumbling into a pleasure so fierce that Harry was surprised he didn't collapse.

After a few moments, Scorpius pulled his leg down and reached over to grab the soap, carefully coating the liquid down his body and in his hair, watching Harry carefully with those glittering eyes. So, of course, Harry did nothing but smile back and use the soap as well, cleaning the grit and spunk off his self.

Getting out of the shower, they both dressed quietly and Scorpius picked up his Quidditch bag, hooking it over one of his shoulders.

"So, is that all you've got?"

Harry looked up and stared at the other man as he ran a hand through his damp, blond hair.

"What do you mean?"

"As my trainer, I expect you to teach me. I'm hoping to use your _expertise_, and I'm hoping that's not all you've got, technique-wise." Scorpius let out a slow, dangerous smile that had Harry reeling. Could it be possible? To have more than a one-off with him? If his libido had a choice, he'd never _stop_ having this man in his bed. Why not give it a fair chance? It was a limitless fantasy, after all.

"I've got years of _expertise_ and _technique_ that I can show you," Harry quipped, standing up straight and throwing an arm over Scorpius' shoulder. "Think you can handle me?"

"Ah," Scorpius grinned predatorily. "The question is—can _you_ handle _me_?"


End file.
